This invention relates to apparatus for removing the magazine well from a semi-automatic weapon and providing the weapon with a single shot loading capability.
Semi-automatic firearms capable of firing a large number of rounds in a short period of time are readily available at affordable prices to the general public. Misuse of these rapid fire weapons, however, is of growing concern, particularly among law enforcement people. Most semi-automatic weapons can accept magazines holding twenty or more rounds, thus providing law breakers, terrorists and the like with unprecedented firepower. Attempts are presently being made to make the use of detachable magazines in association with this type of weapon illegal.
Many of these semi-automatic weapons are sold to sportsmen for hunting or target shooting purposes and accordingly there is no need for a large detachable magazine. No one to date, however, has attempted to remove the magazine well from a semi automatic weapon and allow for single shot operation of these potentially dangerous weapons.